


21. Sound

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Sound. In the three months or so that they've traveled together in a tentative peace, Nicolò di Genova has learned that Yusuf can, and does, sleep through anything. He doesn't like the way that leaves Yusuf vulnerable.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	21. Sound

Nicolò steps on a floorboard: _creak!_ , _flinch!_ , and _wait to be stabbed, again_.

The scimitar doesn't come. Yusuf sleeps peacefully on his pallet near the almost-dead fire, eyes moving beneath their lids.

Nicolò frowns. He could be anyone! They've been set upon by bandits thrice in the last month.

He sets their small pot of water and the last of their grains over the fire, and then he takes up his own sword to sit guard over Yusuf. The sun rises slowly East.

When Yusuf wakes, Nicolò speaks first. "I will sleep between you and the doorway from now on."


End file.
